


i'll just think about you ('til there's nothing in my head)

by moonbeamlex



Series: skater chois [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Beomgyu is kind of a dickhead. On accident., Beomgyu is rich but slumming it, Kai and Taehyun are college kids, M/M, Polyamory, Skating, Soobin has a lot of self worth issues, Taehyun is the only voice of reason in this fic, There's no cheating! I Promise!, Yeonjun and Soobin are broke townies, Yeonjun is the best best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbeamlex/pseuds/moonbeamlex
Summary: Beomgyu jogged over to them, eyes wide, and for a minute Soobin thought Beomgyu was actually worried about him.Until he got close enough that Taehyun ducked out from under Soobin’s arm and instead wrapped his arms around Beomgyu’s neck, pulling the boy down into a kiss.Oh.(Soobin has been in love with Beomgyu for far too long when he meets Beomgyu's boyfriend. A boyfriend he didn't know existed.)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Series: skater chois [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183316
Comments: 15
Kudos: 113





	i'll just think about you ('til there's nothing in my head)

**Author's Note:**

> hello, it is very cold in the midwest. so i wrote this as a distraction. 
> 
> i love grunge skater boys just trying to do their best. i promise, beomgyu is not purposely an asshole, he's just kind of stupid when it comes to relationships, so don't worry, it's very much not anti-beomgyu. 
> 
> title is from cigarette lighter love song by marvelous 3. very much 90s alt rock, if you're into that kinda thing!

Soobin was terrible at skating. Yeonjun always felt the need to tease him about this, seeing as Soobin spent a good chunk of his time at the skatepark. Soobin never replied to the teasing, imagining it was probably more embarrassing to admit that he spent his time at the park less because he cared about skating and wanted to better himself and almost entirely on the fact that his two closest friends loved to skate. Where Beomgyu and Yeonjun went, Soobin was sure to follow. Even if it ended in plenty of scraped knees and bloody lips. 

It wasn’t necessarily Soobin’s fault he was terrible, though. Beomgyu and Yeonjun were  _ good,  _ better than anyone else that Soobin had ever seen at the tiny skatepark their hometown had to offer, and Soobin liked to believe that he had maybe given up his talent so his best friends could absorb it. That was a nicer thought than just accepting that he had almost no athletic ability whatsoever, and so he stuck with that story. In his head. If he dared say that out loud, Yeonjun would probably lecture him for thirty minutes on just how much practice Yeonjun had put into his craft to get where he was. 

Beomgyu would probably just agree that he had stolen Soobin’s skills and then thank him with a kiss. 

At least, that’s what Soobin liked to imagine would happen. 

Realistically, he and Beomgyu didn’t usually kiss in public. Or during the daytime. It wasn’t that Soobin didn’t want to, probably, but it seemed like Beomgyu never thought to initiate anything unless they were covered by darkness, at a party smoking while Yeonjun hit up some pretty thing on the dance floor or in Soobin’s bedroom, lights turned off and lying on the mattress Soobin had managed to find for free, in the shitty apartment he and Yeonjun were sharing with the minimal amount of money they made at their day jobs. It was usually quick, dirty, and private, usually followed up with Beomgyu saying he needed a smoke and sometimes followed up by Soobin complaining that he needed to go to sleep due to his dreaded Saturday morning shifts. 

Beomgyu usually stayed the night, at least, staying curled up on Soobin’s mattress with him until he had to drag himself to work. 

Yeonjun would usually be getting up around that time to go to work as well, so at least there was usually coffee waiting for Soobin when he forced himself to untangle his and Beomgyu’s limbs. He and Yeonjun usually shared a sad breakfast of plain toast, sometimes with honey or jam if they had extra budget for condiments that month, and then left for work together, going their separate ways at the bus stop and leaving Beomgyu behind to sleep.

At least Yeonjun got to work in a music store, having wowed the owners with his knowledge on what was supposed to be a shopping trip turned impromptu job interview. His piercings and brightly colored hair fit in with the rest of the employees at the store, whereas Soobin got dirty looks for his purple hair at the grocery store he had ended up getting hired at. He supposed he was lucky he didn’t have any visible piercings or he might not even have gotten that offer. 

Beomgyu, meanwhile, was still living with his parents, job and stress free. He was the only friend Soobin had that was actually going to college. 

Maybe that was why he was so much better at skating than Soobin, actually. The stress of being a broke twenty-something dragged Soobin down harder than gravity. At least Beomgyu wasn’t annoying about it, seemed to prefer slumming it with Soobin and Yeonjun and their friends instead of hanging out with the fancy college kids. 

At least, Soobin didn’t think he hung out with anyone at school. Usually, if Beomgyu had free time, he was at the park, or if Yeonjun or Soobin were working, he was dropping by to harass them. If it was too cold to be at the park, well, Soobin had come home from work more than once to find Beomgyu curled up in one of their bean bag chairs in the living room, playing video games and swearing loudly because no one else was home. 

Soobin had asked once how he got in when he was pretty sure he always locked the doors when he left, but Beomgyu had just smiled at him instead of answering. 

Today was one of the first relatively nice days of spring, though, nice enough that Yeonjun and Beomgyu had been vibrating with anticipation to get their boards and go to the park for the first time since the first snow months ago. Soobin had followed, of course, because he would never choose staying home alone in the apartment while Yeonjun and Beomgyu were hanging out without him, but there was still enough chill in the air that the idea of attempting to practice skating wasn’t appealing at all. 

He sat and watched his friends for around an hour, scrolling through his phone and smiling e very time one of his friends made a loud noise as they missed a trick and stumbled off their board. Eventually, though, Soobin started to grow bored, his butt starting to hurt and get cold from sitting on the concrete against the chain link fence separating the skate park from the playground. He waited a few more minutes, to see if maybe Yeonjun or Beomgyu would grow tired and ask if they could go to their favorite hole in the wall diner for fries and sodas, but the two other boys seemed just as focused now as they had been when they got there. 

They most likely wouldn’t notice if Soobin went for a walk. The park was still pretty empty, not many parents wanting to send their kids out to play with the chill in the air, so Soobin could walk relatively unnoticed, hands in the pockets of his leather jacket, pulling it closer around his body to keep the chill out. 

As he looped around the park, making his way to the playground across the park, he noticed a few kids on the monkey bars, a little girl digging in the sand, and what looked like two college students sitting on the swingset talking to each other. They looked younger than Soobin, probably college freshmen, but Soobin still let his eyes linger. They were cute, one blonde and the other brunette. They looked like they were enjoying their conversation, the brunette was waving his hands around as he spoke and the blonde had a small smile, almost as if indulgent, on his face.

Soobin was probably paying too much attention to them because he didn’t notice the chip in the sidewalk that had him sprawled on the ground in seconds. 

He had specifically been trying to  _ avoid  _ injury today, goddammit. He sat up with a groan, studying the scrape on the exposed part of his knee through his ripped jeans, scowling at the blood pooling on his skin as if it was anyone’s fault but his own that he hadn’t been paying enough attention to not trip over the literal sidewalk. 

“Are you okay?” a voice asked and Soobin looked up to find the two college aged kids coming towards him, concerned looks on their faces. The brunette had been the one to speak and his voice was nice. 

Soobin managed a smile in response, nodding his head. “I’m fine, thanks. I just uh, you know. I’m not great at walking, I guess,” he said, going for self deprecation to hopefully make the fall a little less humiliating. “I’ll be fine,” he added, trying to stand up and hissing as he tried to put weight on his ankle. 

Oh. Great. 

“That doesn’t sound like you’re fine,” the blonde said, shaking his head. “Are you here alone? Do we need to call someone to come get you or anything?” 

“No! No, my friends are here, they’re just at the skatepark. I’ll just, you know, get back to them,” Soobin responded, cheeks flushing at the idea of needing help. He attempted to put weight on his ankle again, trying to assess the damage, but before he could get very far the blonde had tucked himself under Soobin’s arm. 

He fit nicely.

“You’re going to just hurt yourself more if you try and walk on it like that,” he said, his voice stern even when speaking to a stranger. It was a little endearing. “We can help you get back to your friends, at least.” 

The brunette nodded, ducking around to the other side of Soobin to help support his weight as well. He was much closer to Soobin’s height and Soobin felt a little bit lopsided in between them. “We’ve never been to the skatepark before,” the brunette said, voice still sounding cheerful, “It’ll be interesting for us to!” 

“Um,” Soobin said, face going deeper red between them but seeing no other alternative, “okay. Thank you. I’m Soobin, by the way.” 

The other two introduced themselves as they started to help walk Soobin back to the skatepark. The blonde one was Taehyun, the brunette Hueningkai, and as Hueningkai kept chattering while they walked Soobin found out he was correct, they were college freshmen. They had moved to town this year for school, had been randomly assigned as roommates, and had ended up best friends. It was a nice story, even if Soobin felt a little bubble of envy in his stomach at the idea of attending college. There was a reason he and his friends tended to stay away from the college kids, a reason why townies tended to stay isolated together. 

Taehyun and Soobin stayed mostly quiet for the short walk to the skatepark, but Soobin didn’t mind listening to Hueningkai. He seemed nice, a little bit like an overexcited puppy dog, but the way he kept talking made the walk feel a lot less awkward than it would have been if they were all silent. 

Once they reached the skatepark, Soobin wasn’t surprised to see his friends just as focused as they had been when he left. He almost rolled his eyes, but it wasn’t like he could fault his friends for not seeming to care he had slipped away. “You can just leave me here,” he said to the two younger boys who had helped him, “I’ll just sit and wait for them to finish.” 

“You probably should get that scrape cleaned though,” Hueningkai said, chewing on his lip in worry. “I bet they won’t mind if you go home, since you’re hurt, you know?” 

Soobin smiled at the brunette but shook his head. “It’s fine, they’ve been whining about missing this for weeks, I don’t want to tear them away before they’re ready.” 

Taehyun had been quiet the whole walk so Soobin was startled when suddenly the blonde raised his voice and called out, “Gyu!” Beomgyu, across the small skatepark, stopped his board instantly and whipped his head around, eyes landing on the three as they stayed huddled near the entrance. Beomgyu jogged over to them, eyes wide, and for a minute Soobin thought Beomgyu was actually worried about him. 

Until he got close enough that Taehyun ducked out from under Soobin’s arm and instead wrapped his arms around Beomgyu’s neck, pulling the boy down into a kiss. 

Oh. 

Beomgyu kissed the blonde back quickly, a hand resting on the small of his back, before he pulled away and looked between Soobin and Taehyun with wide eyes. “Taehyun-ah,” he said, forcing on what was clear to Soobin was a fake smile, “what are you doing here?” 

“Your friend fell over by the playground, we were helping him back,” Kai said, the only one still supporting Soobin’s weight. Soobin wished he was injury free, not just so this moment wouldn’t have happened, but so that he could either storm off or curl into himself. “It’s like fate!” Kai continued, smiling widely. “Your friend meeting your boyfriend’s best friend by accident!” 

Boyfriend. 

Hueningkai had called Taehyun Beomgyu’s boyfriend and Beomgyu wasn’t denying it. 

“Actually,” Soobin said, trying to wiggle himself free from Kai’s support, “I’m fine but I should get home. You guys stay and uh, catch up. I can, uh, call an Uber or something.” Soobin didn’t have money for an Uber, if Soobin got an Uber he would be short on grocery money, but right now Soobin didn’t think he’d mind choosing going hungry over escaping this incredibly terrible situation. 

“What?” Beomgyu said, sounding confused, “you can’t afford an Uber.” 

Soobin glared at him, his frustration at the situation and the way Beomgyu could never filter what he said, could never stop and think that something he said might be offensive or embarrassing, especially in front of strangers, spilling out of him. “Fuck off, Beomgyu,” he said, instead of responding directly to Beomgyu’s statement. 

Beomgyu looked hurt, Hueningkai looked confused, and Taehyun looked...well, he looked like he was observing something, like he was deep in thought as he looked between his  _ boyfriend  _ and Soobin. Thankfully, Yeonjun had stopped what he was doing and made his way over to the group, moving over to Soobin and taking Kai’s place as his support, trying to assess the situation quickly. Soobin was always thankful for him, thankful that he and Yeonjun had become friends so young, had stayed friends after their disastrous attempt at a relationship in high school, thankful that Yeonjun knew him better than anyone. “I’ve got him,” Yeonjun said, throwing his most charming smile at Hueningkai and Taehyun. “I wish we could have met under better circumstances, but do you mind if we dump Beomgyu off on you? Soobin and I live together and it would probably be better to get home and get his ankle checked out as fast as possible.” 

“That’s fine,” Taehyun said, his eyes not leaving Soobin. He still looked as if he was studying him. “I would say I hope we see you soon, but I’m not sure you actually want that.” 

Soobin had no idea what to say to that, hadn’t been expecting to be called out so blatantly by someone he barely knew, but Yeonjun was quick to step in for him again. “I’m sure Beomgyu can explain,” Yeonjun said, his gaze turning a little icy as well as it moved from the Taehyun and Hueningkai to Beomgyu. Soobin didn’t have much, but he would always have Yeonjun having his back. That seemed like more than enough, especially right now. “Again, I’m sorry for the inconvenience, but we’re going to head out.” 

Yeonjun helped him to the car they shared, both of them ignoring Beomgyu calling out goodbye to their backs. 

Soobin was thankful for Yeonjun, he really was, but when Yeonjun opened his mouth once they were on their way back to their apartment, Soobin slumped further into the passenger side window. “I don’t want to talk about it,” he said, knowing that wouldn’t be enough for Yeonjun to drop it. 

“I’m just saying,” Yeonjun said, “if I’m going to drop Beomgyu, I would like to know just how bad his crimes are.” 

“There’s no crimes,” Soobin said softly, fiddling with the ripped material around his bloody knee. “He didn’t do anything wrong. He’s allowed to get a boyfriend, hyung, I just...didn’t know.” 

“He’s not allowed to get a boyfriend if you two are still fooling around all the time,” Yeonjun said, indignant. “That’s cheating, Soobin, you can’t let him get away with cheating on that poor kid! He probably had no idea you existed!” 

Soobin winced, because Yeonjun was right. Taehyun had probably had no idea that Soobin existed, because why would Beomgyu tell his cute college boyfriend about the trash that stocked shelves at the local grocery store? Why had Soobin ever thought that he had a chance? “We uh,” he said, continuing to fidget, “we haven’t been. Recently. I just...I didn’t know why. I guess I just thought it was because he was restless from not being able to skate or something.” 

It hadn’t seemed like something he could just casually bring up. ‘Hey, Beomgyu, I haven’t gotten to stick my hand down your pants in a couple of weeks, was wondering if you were tired of me already?’ It looks like he had gotten his answer. He wondered when Beomgyu had met Taehyun, wondered if it directly correlated with the last time he and Beomgyu had hooked up or if Beomgyu had grown bored of him before that, had gone out searching for someone else to fill the hole he was planning to make in his life where Soobin had been. 

Then again, if that had been the case, Taehyun wouldn’t get to call Beomgyu his boyfriend when Soobin never got the chance. 

“You’re thinking too much,” Yeonjun said from his spot in the driver’s seat, sighing and reaching a hand out to squeeze Soobin’s thigh. “So what if Beomgyu has a boyfriend? You could always do better than Beomgyu anyway. You could find your own college boyfriend, Soobin, someone who actually gave a shit about learning. I know you’re into that kind of thing, you know Beomgyu isn’t, he’s only going because his parents are making him.” 

“Thanks, Junnie,” Soobin said, voice soft, because he knew that Yeonjun was trying to help. All it was doing, though, was making Soobin more sad. He did give a shit about learning, had actually done well in high school unlike Beomgyu and Yeonjun who had never really cared about school. It hadn’t mattered in the end, though, because Soobin couldn’t afford school and Beomgyu could. He hadn’t ever held it against Beomgyu, knew that if Beomgyu had his way he would be a professional skater by now, but it still stung a bit. A lot. 

“Come on, baby, let’s get you inside and get some ice on your ankle,” Yeonjun said when they finally pulled up to their apartment building. Their apartment was on the fourth floor and of course there was no elevator, but Yeonjun solved Soobin’s worry by bending down so Soobin could attach himself to Yeonjun’s back. 

“You really are my hero,” Soobin told him, voice soft as they climbed the stairs, Yeonjun shifting his weight and grunting occasionally at the strain. 

“And don’t you forget it,” Yeonjun told him. 

Soobin closed his eyes, burying his face in Yeonjun’s hair and trying to pretend like the last hour hadn’t existed. It worked, almost, until Yeonjun unlocked their door and dropped him a little less carefully than needed onto one of their bean bags. Soobin yelped in pain and Yeonjun immediately apologized, moving quickly to get ice from the freezer. 

“You’re going to have to call into work tomorrow,” Yeonjun said as Soobin held the ice to his ankle, grimacing at the cold. Soobin knew that. They weren’t even allowed to lean against the shelves or the registers at work, they got scolded resting too long even when the store was empty, there was no way he’d be able to handle a nine hour shift on his ankle right now. 

But calling out came with wounded pride, with anxiety about bills. “I was going to wait and see how I felt in the morning,” Soobin started, but Yeonjun cut him off. 

“No, you’re calling out. Going to work will just make it worse and then you’ll end up with an urgent care bill we can’t afford. I’m giving you permission on this one, I’ll cover anything that I need to for rent.” 

“You don’t have to do that,” Soobin protested, feeling a little bit like he was about to cry. “It’s not some grand injury, Yeonjun, it’s a sprained ankle because I wasn’t watching where I was going.”   


“You’re hurt,” Yeonjun said, stubborn as ever. “It’s you and me, Soobin, we’re doing this together. We decided that when we got this place, and if you’re hurt, that means I cover the slack. It’s not like I’m going to war for you, it’s one shift at work. I can cover you, you can heal, and then next time I break something attempting an extremely risky and sexy trick at the park, you’ll do the same for me. Got it?” 

Soobin nodded, even though he still felt extremely guilty at the idea. 

“Good,” Yeonjun said, smiling now. “Now you’re going to play video games with me, because Beomgyu is banned from this apartment as of right now and I carried you up the stairs on my back so you owe me.” 

Soobin would never turn down video games with his hyung even on a good day, but it was a nice distraction tonight. Neither he nor Yeonjun checked their phones, although Soobin could feel it going off in his pocket. He didn’t want to talk to Beomgyu tonight. He would figure his shit out in the morning, see what he could do to salvage that friendship at least for Yeonjun, because Yeonjun shouldn’t have to give up a friend just because Soobin was hurting.

But that was a problem for future Soobin.

It turned out that future Soobin had a lot of problems, actually, the biggest one being the fact that someone was knocking on his door at ten in the morning. Yeonjun had left for an early shift at work, stopping in to check on Soobin and brush a kiss against his forehead before he had gone, and it wasn’t like people stopped by their apartment often. 

Usually only Beomgyu. 

Soobin groaned, covering his face with his pillow, hoping that whoever was knocking would get the hint and go away, but whoever it was was stubborn. Soobin was tired of stubborn people in his life, he decided as he gave in and got to his feet, using the wall to half support himself as he hobbled out to the door. 

“Go away, Beomgyu,” he stated, even as he opened the door, only to come face to face with Taehyun. “Oh,” Soobin said, suddenly feeling shy about the fact that he was currently only in a pair of plaid fleece pajama pants. Taehyun’s eyes travelled obviously down his body, lingering on his nipple piercing. Soobin flushed, the red tint spreading down his chest and making Taehyun look up at him, meeting his eyes. 

“I,” Soobin said, stuttering, “um. Yeonjun dared me too...I’m going to go get a shirt.”

“You should be resting,” Taehyun said, which made Soobin want to point out he was only standing because Taehyun had been knocking at the door. “Sit down, I’ll get you a shirt.” 

“Oh,” Soobin said, struck dumb again by how matter of fact Taehyun was, “you...you dont have to do that?” 

“I do,” Taehyun said, stepping into the apartment and closing the door behind him, “because I think you and I need to talk and we’ll both be distracted if you’re sitting around with your nipple piercing out.” 

Soobin flushed darker, but Taehyun just gestured towards the bedrooms, nonverbally asking which one was his. Soobin pointed towards the, unfortunately, messier of the two and then winced as he made his way to collapse into one of their bean bag chairs. It was times like this he wished they could afford a couch. A couch and a bedframe for his mattress, something to make the apartment look a little bit nicer than it really was. 

If he wasn’t mistaken, the t-shirt that Taehyun was wearing had a designer name splashed across it. 

Because of course it did. 

Of course Beomgyu’s new college educated, extremely attractive boyfriend also had enough money to afford designer clothes. Soobin was thankful Yeonjun wasn’t home, at least, not wanting his best friend to be envious of the clothes he drooled over and couldn’t afford. 

Taehyun wasn’t in his room very long, returning with a relatively clean shirt that he tossed to Soobin, who quickly pulled it over his head. Taehyun didn’t hesitate to settle into the beanie bag across from Soobin, pulling his knees up to his chest and making eye contact that made Soobin squirm. “You, uh, said we should talk?” Soobin asked, already dreading the conversation. Taehyun didn’t know Soobin, not really, but he was pretty sure anyone with a brain could have put two and two together after Soobin’s little display at the skatepark. He was probably here to ask Soobin politely to stay away from his boyfriend. 

Which Soobin would, of course. 

Taehyun seemed like the type to deserve someone like Beomgyu. 

Soobin hoped they were happy together. 

“Do you do that a lot?” Taehyun asked, voice still direct but softer now, less like Soobin was about to receive a lecture. 

“Do what?” Soobin asked, furrowing his eyebrows, trying to figure out what Taehyun meant. Cause scenes at skateparks? Not really. Fall down? Kind of. Have his heart broken? This was the first time, but he had a feeling it wouldn’t be the last. 

“Get lost in your head like that,” Taehyun said, head tilted to the side. “It’s like I can watch you lose focus and start thinking about other things. 

“Oh,” Soobin said, relaxing slightly. Yeonjun and Beomgyu had often called him out for the same thing, accusing him of drifting and daydreaming too often, of thinking too much, of worrying too much. “Yeah, I guess. I’m sorry.”    
  
“You don’t have to apologize, I was just curious,” Taehyun replied, shifting to get more comfortable. “Beomgyu told me about you last night. He hadn’t before, but I was starting to wonder why he hadn’t introduced me to his friends yet. I was starting to think he was ashamed of me, or something.” 

Soobin couldn’t help the small, bitter laugh that he gave at that. He turned away from Taehyun, instead looking around the apartment he was embarrassed of. “Trust me,” Soobin said, voice dark with hurt, “it wasn’t you he was ashamed of.” 

Taehyun made a small noise, a noise that sounded like a protest, and then he was on his knees in front of Soobin. Soobin felt frozen in place as their eyes met again. “He’s not ashamed of you, Soobin,” Taehyun said, voice stern. “Trust me. He talks about you like you put the stars in the sky yourself.” 

Soobin’s voice caught in his throat, even though he felt the need to protest. To remind Taehyun that Soobin was nothing, that he and Beomgyu were just...friends with benefits who no longer had any benefits, that Taehyun didn’t need to make him feel better, that Taehyun had already won just by existing. Taehyun seemed to read it all in his eyes without him saying a word, however. 

“I don’t know what exactly happened between you two,” Taehyun said, resting a hand on Soobin’s knee that wasn’t scraped, “he didn’t tell me everything. But I can tell he cares about you, and I have a hunch you care about him, too. I wouldn’t want to come between that.” 

“So you’re not here to tell me to stay away from him?” Soobin asked, voice a bit breathy, still a bit confused as to why Taehyun was being so nice to him. 

“No, I’m not here to tell you to stay away,” Taehyun said with a smile. “The opposite, actually. I’m asking you not to stay away from him, because he and I may be new, but I can already tell that I wouldn’t want to deal with him being as whiny as he was last night full time.” 

Soobin let out a small laugh at that, knowing first hand how over the top Beomgyu could be when he was upset and wanting comfort. Soobin just couldn’t really imagine Beomgyu was in that position because he was upset over Soobin. “I was always going to forgive him,” Soobin promised Taehyun. “I would never have stopped being his friend, really. I just...this is embarrassing, but I just need time to get over him, I think? I let it get built up bigger in my head than it really was, and that’s not his fault, but it still hurts.” 

“You know,” Taehyun said, hand sliding up from Soobin’s knee to his thigh, making Soobin’s breath hitch, “I wouldn’t be upset if you didn’t get over him.” 

Soobin stared, eyes wide, trying to figure out what exactly Taehyun was saying. “You...what? But he’s your boyfriend. Why would you want me to be in love with your boyfriend?” Soobin asked, before covering his mouth with his hands. He hadn’t meant to say that much. Hadn’t meant to ever say the L word, at least not out loud. Not in this context. Not about Beomgyu. 

“He is my boyfriend,” Taehyun agreed, hand still warm on Soobin’s thigh, “and I’m not giving him up. I don’t think I’d mind sharing, though.” 

“With….me?” Soobin asked, voice still hesitant behind his hands, eyes still wide. 

Taehyun laughed, moving his hand from Soobin’s thigh to his hands, tugging them away from his face. “Yes, with you. Who else? Hyuka? He’d be insufferable to date, he’s clingy. Besides, he hasn’t shut up about your roommate since last night. Something about being attracted to bad boys with a heart of gold?” 

“I can be clingy,” Soobin warned. “Very clingy. I like cuddling and holding hands.” 

“For some reason, I think I’d tolerate it much easier with you,” Taehyun said, still holding onto Soobin’s hands. “If you would be into that, I mean. You can say no, Soobin, I don’t mean to pressure you into a relationship with me because you’re in love with my boyfriend. But I’m pretty sure I saw you staring at me before you tripped, yesterday, and I know you know I was staring at you earlier when your shirt was off. I think we could make it work.” 

“Wait,” Soobin said, voice strangled, tightening his hold on Taehyun’s hands, “you want to let me date your boyfriend  _ and  _ date you? Does Beomgyu know you’re offering this? I don’t want him to get upset at me or….or cross any boundaries or anything.” 

Taehyun smiled and nodded. “Beomgyu knows. We talked about it last night. We uh,  _ really  _ talked about it last night. Trust me, Beomgyu likes the idea.” 

Soobin flushed at that, shaking his head and looking away from Taehyun. “I don’t know what he told you, but I can promise I’m nowhere near as interesting as he is. I work at the grocery store, I’m not even a manager. I’m not going to school. I can’t even really ride my dumb skateboard.” 

“He told me some of that,” Taehyun said, “but he also told me that you help him with his homework even though you’re not in school and that you go with them to the park every time they ask, even when you clearly don’t want to. He told me that you and your roommate hid a kitten in here for three weeks until you could get the kitten adopted, even when your landlord threatened to evict you. He told me you’re better than him at video games, and you know he never likes admitting that anyone is better than him at anything.” 

Soobin wanted to hide his face in his hands again, but Taehyun was still holding them, so instead he ducked his chin, hiding his eyes from Taehyun’s gaze. “We found her on the street,” Soobin muttered, “she was cold and hungry. We couldn’t just let her die out there.” 

“See?” Taehyun said, voice soft. “You don’t need to be in college or have an excellent job to be worthy of someone’s time, Soobin, not when you’re kind and loyal and love your friends and go out of your way to help small animals.” 

“Then why didn’t Beomgyu ever say anything?” Soobin asked, trying to wrap his head around the whole conversation. “If he’s telling you all these nice things about me and, and if he’s telling you he wants to date me. Why didn’t he ever tell me that?” 

“I think that’s something you should ask him yourself,” Taehyun said, finally removing his hands from Soobin’s to reach for his phone. Soobin watched, curious, and minutes after Taehyun had clearly sent a text there was a loud knock on the door. “I’ll get it,” Taehyun said, smiling, “you rest.” 

Soobin watched, knowing who was going to be waiting behind the door when Taehyun opened it, but it was still weird to see Beomgyu on the other side. He looked like he had stayed up all night, his hair was a mess and he was wearing two different shoes. Soobin had no idea how he had even made that mistake, but shook his head fondly. Beomgyu smiled briefly at Taehyun, his eyes warm at the sight of his boyfriend, before he focused on Soobin.

His eyes turned worried as he studied Soobin up and down, like he would have gotten more hurt overnight or like his broken heart would show outside his chest. Soobin hated how endearing it was. Beomgyu made his way over to Soobin, not even saying hello before he fell down onto Soobin’s lap. Soobin yelped as his ankle hit the ground with Beomgyu’s weight, and Beomgyu immediately went pale. “Fuck, shit, sorry! I didn’t even think about your ankle! Taehyun, baby, can you get some ice please?” 

Taehyun rolled his eyes at Beomgyu’s antics, but made his way into the kitchen to start looking for a clean rag to use to ice Soobin’s ankle. Beomgyu shifted in Soobin’s lap, ending up basically straddling Soobin so he could face him without too much of his weight on Soobin’s legs. “Hi,” Soobin said, voice a little strained. 

“Hi,” Beomgyu said, studying Soobin’s face. “I fucked up, didn’t I?” 

“What?” Soobin asked, not knowing where Beomgyu had decided that. “No. It’s fine, it was an accident, you didn’t know it would hurt-” 

“No, Soobin, I mean with you. Although, I did fuck up with the ankle thing too. Taehyun keeps telling me I need to think more. I guess he’s probably right. I fucked up the situation with you. I should have… I should have told you about Taehyun when it happened and then before that I should have told you that I cared about you. I never thought...I didn’t know you thought I didn’t? I thought you knew.” 

“Knew  _ what? _ ” Soobin asked, a small bit of frustration coming out as he spoke. “How would I know? You never said anything and then you just...stopped, out of nowhere, and I didn’t find out it was because you had a boyfriend until you got caught.” Soobin hated that it felt true, that it felt like Beomgyu had been sneaking around behind his back when he had no rights to claim on him. “If you cared, why did you move on?” 

“I didn’t!” Beomgyu said, eyes wide, mouth already starting to form a pout. “I didn’t move on. I’m still here, very much here. I was trying to figure out how to...I don’t know, how to introduce you guys. I didn’t stop hooking up with you because I fell for Taehyun, hyung, I stopped hooking up with you because I wanted to do this right. Taehyun just...happened.” 

Soobin could easily see how Taehyun could  _ just happen.  _ In fact, if everything continued the way it was going, it was possible Taehyun was going to  _ just happen  _ to him too. “You never said anything,” Soobin repeated, meeting Beomgyu’s eyes, trying to get the younger boy to understand Soobin’s hurt and confusion. 

“I didn’t,” Beomgyu agreed, “I’m a dickhead. Honestly, the biggest dickhead. I never said anything because I thought...I thought you would just know. I never stayed the night with any other hook ups, hyung, only you and Taehyun. I promise, you can even ask Yeonjun-hyung, he’ll vouch for me!” 

“Baby,” Taehyun said as he made his way over to them, sitting on the floor beside the chair so he could hold the makeshift ice pack he had created to Soobin’s ankle, “maybe don’t bring up the fact that you’ve slept with his roommate right now.” 

“ _ You slept with Yeonjun?”  _ Soobin asked, completely blindsided. 

Beomgyu winced and held up his hands as if in defense. “It was ages ago! I promise! Like, right when we started hanging out, before you and I had done anything! It didn’t mean anything!” 

“Holy shit,” Taehyun said, voice calm from his place on the floor, “you are actually the worst at communicating, aren’t you?” 

“It didn’t come up at the time and I forgot!” Beomgyu said, voice verging on a whine. “Baby, I promise it didn’t mean anything.” Soobin watched Taehyun for a reaction, wondering why Beomgyu would worry about Taehyun caring about a person he slept with far before they had met when Taehyun hadn’t seemed to be upset about Beomgyu sleeping with Soobin at all, even now that Beomgyu was on his lap, only to realize the comment was directed at him. 

Beomgyu had called him baby. 

“Okay,” Soobin said, a little blindsided. “Okay. So you’ve slept with Yeonjun, you’re a dickhead who never said anything but not on purpose, you’ve got a college boyfriend you didn’t tell me about, but now you and the college boyfriend both want to date me?” 

“I prefer Taehyun,” Taehyun said casually, “but that sounds like it mostly sums everything up.” 

“I’m sorry, Soobin,” Beomgyu said, frowning reaching a hand out to rest on Soobin’s cheek. “I really didn’t mean to hurt you. I just didn’t think. Let me make it up to you? Please?” 

Soobin had never been one to turn Beomgyu down, even when he wanted to remain angry, so he sighed and felt himself relax further into the bean bag. “Okay. Yeah. You’re forgiven.” 

“Thank fucking God,” Beomgyu said, before leaning in and kissing Soobin quickly. 

Soobin hadn’t been expecting that, even after the conversation he was still trying to wrap his brain around, but kissing Beomgyu was nice. Kissing Beomgyu was something he knew how to do, he knew how to use a grip on Beomgyu’s hair to tug him into the right place and hold him there. Knew when to deepen the kiss and how to get Beomgyu squirming in his lap. 

“Hey,” Taehyun said, after a few moments of Soobin and Beomgyu kissing, “this is nice to watch, but I kind of feel like I’m getting the short end of the stick when I’m the one that fixed everything? I swear to God, you two would have just gone on like that forever, so I think Beomgyu should come hold the ice now so I can get a kiss too.” 

“Is he always that straightforward?” Soobin asked against Beomgyu’s lips, although he couldn’t help his smile. 

“Yes,” Beomgyu said, pulling away with one last kiss to Soobin’s lips. “He’s all about healthy communication. It’s really hot actually.” 

“I can see that,” Soobin said, smiling as Taehyun and Beomgyu switched positions. “Are you sure about this?” he asked Taehyun once the smaller boy was settled on his lap. He really did fit perfectly. 

“Soobin,” Taehyun said, “I have seen you bleeding and I have seen you shirtless and I kept thinking last night that your leather jacket would be the perfect size on me and probably smells nice, because you smell nice, so yes, I’m pretty sure I would like to kiss you now.” 

“Well,” Soobin said, starting to blush again, “when you put it that way.” 

Taehyun shut him up with a kiss. 

Kissing Taehyun was different from kissing Beomgyu, it was new and Taehyun was the one that immediately took control of the kiss, not that Soobin minded relinquishing the reins for a bit. Taehyun kissed carefully, like he was learning what Soobin liked, as if he was noting every shift and moan and gasp that he drew out of Soobin. 

It felt like he was entirely focused on making the kiss excellent. 

It was nice, different from how he and Beomgyu often just fell together. 

When Taehyun pulled back, there was a small flush on his cheeks and his lips were slightly swollen, but other than that he looked unbothered, not even out of breath while Soobin panted beneath him. It was one of the most attractive things Soobin had ever seen. 

“That was nice,” Taehyun said, turning to look at Beomgyu. “You were right, he is a good kisser.”'

“You talked about us kissing?” Soobin asked, a little overwhelmed at the idea. 

“Oh, we didn’t stop at the kissing,” Beomgyu said, waggling his eyebrows from the spot on the floor.  Soobin hid behind his hands. 

Taehyun laughed but reached out to tug them away from his face once again. “Beomgyu, stop embarrassing him. We need to talk. A serious talk, if this is going to work out.” 

Beomgyu sighed, maneuvering himself so he was lying on the ground, head pillowed on Soobin’s leg above his ankle. “I hate talking. Can we nap first? And maybe order some food? Then we’ll talk.” 

Taehyun looked like he was about ready to say no, when Soobin let out a loud yawn he couldn’t hold back. Taehyun’s eyes were immediately back on him, studying his face and then looking back at Beomgyu. “Fine,” Taehyun said, apparently deciding he wasn’t planning on leaving Soobin’s lap as he wiggled into a more comfortable position. “We can take a nap. But we’re talking when we wake up, food can wait.” 

“You’re the worst,” Beomgyu whined, reaching a hand out to intertwine his fingers with Taehyun’s. 

“Shut up,” Taehyun said, smiling and squeezing Beomgyu’s hand and resting his head back on Soobin’s chest. “We all know you’re the worst.” 

Soobin laughed softly, tentatively wrapping hands around Taehyun’s waist, resting his cheek on Taehyun’s hair and looking at Beomgyu. Beomygu was beaming up at them. “Are you comfortable?” he asked, a little concerned at the odd position. “The second bean bag is free?”   


“You think I’m moving away from your side after the last twelve hours? Ridiculous,” Beomgyu said, curling his free hand around Soobin’s leg as if someone was about to try and drag him away. “You’re comfortable. All of you, even your weird bony ass legs. I wouldn’t leave for the world.” 

Soobin smiled, a little overwhelmed and trying to think of something to say, but Taehyun beat him to it. “You guy are gross,” Taehyun mumbled, his eyes already closed, “can’t wait to see what it’s like when we actually start going on dates.”   


“Oh, baby, you have no idea,” Beomgyu said, eyes widening in excitement, “I have so many  _ plans _ , I’ve been thinking about this for  _ months _ .”   


“Mm,” Taehyun barely responded, instead nustling closer into Soobin’s chest. 

Soobin smiled at Taehyun and then at Beomgyu. “You can tell us when we wake up, okay? We’ll have time.” 

“All the time in the world,” Beomgyu said, voice soft, happy. It was nice, different from what Soobin was used to when it came to Beomgyu, loud and boisterous almost anytime he was awake. 

He was excited to get to see this new side more often. 

“Yeah,” he replied, smiling brightly and meeting Beomgyu’s eyes, “all the time in the world.” 

  


**Author's Note:**

> i'm thinking about writing a sequel to this because i really got attached to this version of the boys so let me know if you have any interest in something like that? or any questions, concerns, or comments because getting nice feedback really does help improve my writing and my willpower to actually finish things! 
> 
> also, come find me on twitter @dimpleleaders because i would love to make friends!


End file.
